


silver saviours {will rarely save you}

by CG_Archive (wilyasha)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilyasha/pseuds/CG_Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hermione and Draco fall for each other.</p><p>(Edited Again: Aug. 16/16.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver saviours {will rarely save you}

It was better that they were of different bloodlines.  
  
When he pressed his lips against a light freckle on her nose, she almost fell in love with him all over again. The sweet kisses they usually shared underneath the layer of blankets consumed most of their time together. The blankets are like a layer of sweat upon their skin. The valley of her breasts is something that he is enamored with. Constantly his gaze is reverted to those slight swells.   
  
And even throughout the horrible, plaguing darkness of a war, that consumes both their lives, they always find solace with each other. 

\--

It wasn't that she was angry with Ron. All she wanted was something that could be recognized as a sign of love. However, Ron seemed in love with Lavender.   
  
She wasn't going to let this go down in a fluttering flame. Dancing with Cormac at that Slug Club party was probably the worst choice she could have made. The slow holiday melody that played in the background wrapped around her and tied her in a horrible knot with that beastly Cormac. The same Cormac who stood on her toes and couldn't give her any breathing room.   
  
Talking to Harry didn't help either. He had his own problems to deal with. Yet when she saw _his_ blond head in the crowd with Filch and Snape, she felt eerily at ease. What was it about him that calmed her?   
  
There eyes locked - gray and brown - and she knew, subconsciously, that he came for her. 

\--

If he thought back, it all started when he saw her at the Yule Ball. He couldn't make fun of her; she looked different. She had always been beautiful but throughout the name calling over the years, there was an unusual feeling that he liked her. Why was this happening?   
  
His life was going down the toilet if anyone honestly cared. Yet when he was crying in the lavatory, he though it was Potter who came in, but the earthy smell of books and ink filtered through the air.   
  
Turning around, he saw her. Brown eyes glistening with tears and her face screwed up in a look of distress. He licked his lips before walking to her in three steps. They leaned towards each other. He felt all the anger swirl out of his chest when their lips met with a sting of electricity. 

\--

She spent most of her time in the library crying. Anytime he saw her, he approached her with a quietness that would scare a ghost.   
  
She looked up at him - eyes red, lids puffy. He couldn't understand how she could see. He wanted to vomit whenever he saw her like this. When he sat down opposite of her, she reached over tentatively. Her bushy hair swallowed her face. That was the first time they fucked.   
  
He pulled at her hair and she scratched at his back. They had to feel something. Whatever it was, they shared the pain that was going on around them. When their lips pressed together in a bruising kiss, her front teeth would brutally bite at his bottom lip. It was a pain that they had to feel. 

\--

Harry tried talking to her. She wouldn't hear any of it. By the time Lavender and Ron broke up, Hermione was thoroughly immersed in Draco Malfoy. She would spend most of her time in the library with him. And when they couldn't see each other during the day, they spent time on the drafty floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.   
  
Harry needed her, however. But she couldn't deal with him and his affections for Ginny. She definitely couldn't deal with Lavender and Ron. Lavender had been jealous because of Ron and Hermione's friendship, plain and simple.   
  
Draco looked on in silence, clearly preoccupied by the Dark Lord's wishes. He was scared and Hermione was his friend, not Weasley's. 

\--

When he kidnapped her, she was scared. She begged for him to let her go. He had taken her to his family's villa in a Wizarding village in France. She admitted that she loved him, but she couldn't be away from her friends any longer.  _He_ went on vicious tirades for days.  
  
It was all because of Ronald. She knew this. Draco knew this.   
  
And as Hermione Granger was being pushed into the mattress by a boy who claimed to love her, she was confused. She didn't now how to get out of her predicament. Something in her subconscious told her that she had to get out. But for once, Hermione's brilliant mind came to a halt. 

\--

When he took her to his father, she looked underweight. He took her to the villa in hopes that they could be together and not have to fight in the war. That was not going to happen. He finally came to his senses and took her to his father. The Death Eaters used her as bait.  
  
He heard her screams as Greyback defiled her. He heard her screams as his aunt tortured her. He heard her screams for him to help. He didn't come. His cold, stoic exterior had graced his face once more. He was back and was going to follow through with the orders that the Dark Lord wanted him to carry out.   
  
He tossed in his silk bed sheets. He was naked beneath them. Sweat drenched through the layers and he couldn't do anything but cry. He heard her scream once more. The girl he loved was screaming for a miracle. A miracle that would never come. 

\--

She drifted in and out of sleep. She was distantly aware of being cradled by a person. Hermione pressed her slender hands against a naked chest. She opened her eyes to view pale skin.   
  
Malfoy.  
  
How she loathed him. She couldn't take it anymore. She gathered all the strength she could and gave him a hard whack to the jaw. His teeth chattered as a resonating sound echoed in his skull. She grinned. But when she looked up, it wasn't Draco. She looked up into the eyes of a red-eyed man. 

\--

He saved her. That's how he remembered it. He destroyed her. That's how she remembered it. The sultry, moist kisses they shared months after the war ended kept them alive. They weren't tense or hateful. They were filled with love.   
  
Even after being brutally raped by monsters that hated her only for her blood status, he loved her because of who she was. He loved her because of her bravery and power. He just wanted to be her saviour.  
  
Even though she didn't talk to Ron enough and even though she didn't listen to Harry enough...  
  
Ginny knew that it was the other way around. She saved him. But he would always destroy her. 

\--

Hermione stuffed her belongings into her handbag and snapped it shut with an audible clack. Grasping Scorpius and Rose, the twins she had with Draco, by their hands, Hermione led them out of the house. Down the pathway, her eyes filled with salty tears. Draco ran down the staircase of the small house they had bought a couple years after they married each other. He ran after her, as usual.   
  
Ronald had been quite upset with the engagement and had refused to come to the wedding. Hermione now understood. This was probably the twentieth time they had gotten into an argument about their past. Their demons seemed to erupt in the middle of the night - during midnight passions. Their sugary kisses would turn sour before dawn. The children would awake to the sounds of Draco's gruff shouts and Hermione's wilting screams.   
  
The house was in a frenzy. Their lives were in a whirlwind of argumentative, heartbreaking moments. And in those last moments of their marriage, Draco Malfoy knew he would never be Hermione's savior. 

**Author's Note:**

> Previously on ff.net, published Nov. 29/09. Renamed on AO3 and edited. 
> 
> Edited Again: Aug. 16/16. Moved to archive pseud.
> 
> A series of music drabbles based upon Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's relationship. This is an alternate universe in where Draco sees Hermione in secret throughout their sixth and seventh year; then end up marrying as well. But as you can tell that wasn't the best idea. (Old fic is old.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I no longer ship Hermione with Draco.


End file.
